Edelweiss
by Stars and Stripes
Summary: One-shot expressing Captain von Trapp's feelings as he bid farewell for the last time to his beloved country. Set during the Salzburg Festival as he sings "Edelweiss" before the audience. Please read and review!


"Edelweiss, Edelweiss," he began to sing, strumming the chords respectively. The spotlight was harsh as Captain von Trapp sang for his country. Every eye in the theatre was on him, absorbing his strong presence and passionate voice.

"…Every morning you greet me…" Memories flashed behind his eyes of mornings he spent as a child roaming the rolling hills of Salzburg, soaking in the sweet aroma of the grass and the mountain breeze. All those radiant mornings when the sun peaked lazily from behind the Ginkgo trees that covered the horizon, slipped into his conscious thoughts.

"…Small and white, clean and bright…" A tidal wave of emotion swept through him. First, pride filled his chest. His country was all he was, all he knew. Austria was like a father to him; one that raised him as its own and showed him the very meaning of life. He was as proud as a man could be that he had been a part of it, and that he had served it willingly. He would gladly do it a thousand times over if it would do any good. Hell, he'd do it even if it wouldn't do any good! Joy was the next emotion that erupted inside of him.

Like a father, he could not let his country down, but he knew he was doing just that. Betrayal was the only word that came to mind. For all he had done, for all he had proved himself, it meant nothing now; all his love thrown to the wind, but far from forgotten.

"…You look happy to meet me." Yes, love. The love he felt was one that couldn't compare. 'Tis such a strong sensation that exudes from every pore, grows within the heart and lives within the soul. Captain von Trapp's love stretched farther than the expanse of the magnificent Alps and reached higher than any peak. Try as they may to take it away, love could not be hindered, as fate would show.

"Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow…" Anger washed out every thought in his mind. Who did they think they were? How could they think they had the right to sweep the floor out from under him and defame the basis on which his life began? And, the Captain did feel as though he'd lost his footing; like he was stepping on uneven ground, unfamiliar ground. Everywhere he turned, it seemed that he met infidelity face to face. He couldn't escape that wretched flag that hung so freely about.

"…Bloom and grow forever." The strongest emotion he felt that night slowly crept up on him. Starting in the tips of his fingers and the bottom of his stomach, sadness grew little by little. It was a hopeless sort of feeling. He had no choice. He was to be carried away from his old stomping ground, and he would never get a chance to look back. Never would he be able to see the splendid pastures and breadth of life that gave him faith with every passing evening.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss…" This was the end of line, but being the stoic captain that he was, he bit back at the sorrow, refusing to let it show. He didn't know how long he would last. He wished he could open the flood gates and sob into a friend's shoulder the way he did as a young boy when things didn't go his way. He was ashamed of it, yes; so, very ashamed, yet so very proud.

"…Bless my homeland forever." His voice faltered. Something was caught in his throat and the end of the verse broke off. The grief engulfed him and made his head swim.

"Edelweiss…" His once steady voice cracked and wavered. "Edelweiss…" This was it. Tears threatened to break free and give him away, with them all of his emotions.

Because there was a God, the one woman he loved even more than his country, Maria, extended her hand to him, emerging into the spotlight. "Small and white, clean and bright," she began to sing, silently encouraging him to not give in, in more ways than one. He embraced her, holding on to the only thing he still believed in. Vaguely, he noticed all of his seven, beautiful children join in on the chorus.

"…You look happy to meet me." The tears had ebbed, but his overwhelming emotion spilled over, forming into the final notes of the song he loved.

He waved his hand, gesturing for the crowd to take part. "...Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever."

He adored his country too much to follow through with such a pitiful task. Captain von Trapp stood there, looking out at the audience, vowing one last thing to his beloved Austria: should he be forced to die at the hand of Adolph Hitler, himself, or be forced to starve to death in punishment, he would stand by his native soil, regardless. When you loved someone or something, there was never a limit to what you would do to save them.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever."


End file.
